winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 701
The Alfea Natural Park is the first episode of the seventh season of Winx Club. Synopsis Faragonda shows Roxy and the Winx the Alfea Natural Park, which she created to welcome the last specimens of Fairy Animals in the Magic Dimension. An evil bird of prey unexpectedly enters the park and abducts the last specimen of Digmole. Netflix Faragonda informs the Winx that they'll be planning the grand opening party for the Alfea Natural Park, a sanctuary for endangered Fairy Animals. Plot The Winx have just arrived at Alfea after a long day of shopping and they need to figure out a way to get in without getting caught. The Winx tip-toe to the entrance but just then, Shyla and Arabel are running away from a giant monster coming from the forest. After the Winx's failed attempt in stopping it, the creature shrinks down to a small size and is accompanied by Faragonda. She then scolds the two girls for feeding the Kangourmet candy, as it turns it into the very rampaging monster they were fleeing from. Faragonda reminds them of their position as keepers of the Alfea Natural Park and tells them not to forget that. As the Winx walk with Faragonda, she brings them into her office to not only scold them for returning late, but to inform them of the park. She presents them with a projection of it and says that tomorrow morning, the Winx will accompany her to visit it as she wants them to see it, for they will be planning the park's grand opening party. The next day, after Stella gives the Winx and Kiko the proper tourist outfits, they head out to the park with Faragonda, the keepers, and Roxy, as she is the Fairy of Animals and is one of the best choices of a guest. She will be transporting the Kangourmet safely back to the park. Bloom praises Faragonda for choosing to come to the park, to which Faragonda responds that she created this place for all the Fairy Animals. Further, each Fairy Animal is a unique creature with its own special power or talent. Roxy goes on to say that some animals in the park are already extinct on their native worlds, but here they can live peacefully, safe from any threat. Flora comments on its size, asking how it is guarded from intruders and predators, and Faragonda says that they have something better than walls or gates to protect the park: a magical barrier that only allows entry to those with fairy magic. Everyone passes through the barrier and Faragonda welcomes them to the Alfea Natural Park. The Winx gaze in amazement at the park's splendor, and Faragonda, who leaves with the keepers to go on an operations inspection, leaves the Winx and Roxy to take a look around and come up with some ideas for the grand opening party next week. Roxy comments on how wonderful the park is, and Musa dedicates a song of harmony and serenity to all the animals that live here, with Love Is All Around playing in the background as the Winx discover all the plants and animals in the park. After a while, Roxy releases the Kangourmet, who acts playfully with Kiko, stealing his carrots. The Winx and Roxy gather around him after he had fallen in a hole dug by a Digmole, a creature that, true to its name, digs holes. The Kangourmet walks around and ends up bumping into a rock, much to the amusement of Kiko but to the concern of the girls. Kiko goes off, jealous of the attention the Digmole is getting, but the Digmole follows him and tries to steal his last carrot. His scream attracts the attention of the girls, who run off in his direction, and find him safe. As Bloom holds Kiko, a bird of prey swoops in and abducts the Digmole, shocking everyone. Roxy alerts the girls that the bird is not a Fairy Animal as Fairy Animals do not attack each other. In an attempt to stop it, the Winx transform into Bloomix fairies and go after the bird. After several attempts to attack the bird and deliver the Digmole to safety, the Winx ultimately come back to Roxy empty-handed as the bird has gone past the confines of the park. Stella tells Roxy that the bird was incredibly strong, and Bloom apologizes to the Winx that they could not protect the Digmole. Later, the Winx and Roxy brief Faragonda on the events of the day, saying the bird, who came from outside the park, definitely had fairy powers as it attacked them and crossed the barrier with ease. Roxy offers to do research on the bird to find out which species it belongs to as Faragonda poses the question of why the Digmole was abducted. Later, the bird of prey enters her lair full of caged Fairy Animals and transforms into the cat-like shapeshifter, Kalshara. She greets her brother, Brafilius, with the last Digmole in the Magic Dimension, much to his surprise. She orders Brafilius to lock him up, but he cannot seem to do so succesfully as the creature slips out of his way a few times. Kalshara eventually does so herself and states that this Digmole is the first step in acquiring an army of Fairy Animals at her command. Major Events *The Fairy Animals are introduced. *Faragonda shows the Winx and Roxy, the Alfea Natural Park. *Kalshara abducts the last Digmole from the Alfea Natural Park. *Kalshara and Brafilius, the new villains of this season are introduced. Debuts *Fairy Animals *Kalshara *Brafilius *Shiny *Shinygreed *Digmoles *Alfea Natural Park *Kangourmet *Kalshara and Brafilius' Hideout *Arabel *Shyla *Dark Diamond Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Aisha **Tecna **Musa *Roxy *Villains **Kalshara **Brafilius *Alfea Staff **Faragonda *Fairy Animals **Shiny *Digmoles *Kangourmet *Animals **Kiko *Alfea Students **Lorie **Carol **Arabel **Shyla Spells Used *Magical Vine Net - Used by Flora against the eagle but failed. *Morphix Cage - Used by Aisha against the eagle but failed. *Volcanic Attack - Used by Bloom against the eagle but failed. *Light Spectrum - Used by Stella against the eagle but failed. Songs *We're Magic All the Way *Love Is All Around *Bloomix the Power of the Dragon *The Magic World of Winx Script *DuArt Trivia *We're Magic All the Way replaces Winx Rising Up Together as the opening while Living the Magic is replaced by The Magic World of Winx as the ending. **This marks the third time in which the ending credits have been on the right side similar to Season 5 and Season 6. *Starting from this season, the narrator will say the name of the episode. *Starting from this season, the series is dubbed by DuArt Film and Video. *This episode marks the first appearance of the Winx's Season 7 civilian outfit. *This episode marks the first appearance of Shiny, the Fairy Animals and the Alfea Natural Park. *The Season 6 title card soundtrack remains unchanged in the Season 7 title card. *When Kalshara puts the Fairy Animals that she caught in cages, Stella's Fairy Animal was seen along with the other Fairy Animals in a cage. *Originally, this episode was planned to be aired on November 22, 2015, in the US, but was moved to November 29, 2015, instead of along with the second episode and then it was taken off the schedule. But later, it was revealed that Season 7 was postponed due to technical issues. Mistakes *In one scene, the shopping bag Stella is carrying is missing a detail. *In multiple scenes, Tecna is missing her upper arm cuff. *In one scene, Bloom is missing her arm cuff. *In one scene, Flora is missing the flower on her right shoe. *In one scene, Flora is missing her left sleeve. 7x01 Stella Mistake.jpg|Stella's bag missing a detail. 7x01 Tecna Mistake.jpg|Tecna missing her upper arm cuff. 7x01 Bloom Mistake.jpg|Bloom missing her arm cuff. 7x01 Flora Mistake 1.jpg|Flora missing the flower on her right shoe. 7x01 Flora Mistake 2.jpg|Flora missing her left sleeve. Quotes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Rai Dub Category:Episodes Category:DuArt Film and Video